


Apocalyptic Love

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: 2min - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Three years have passed since the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. Taemin was fighting on his own until a group of mercenaries find him and bring him before Choi Minho. He makes Taemin an offer he can't refuse, then after 1 year of constant fighting and mutual hate, does Taemin storm out-- leaving a very pissed of Minho to search for him in the land of the walking dead.This is for you my lovely MrsLeeTaemin! You asked and you shall receive! I hope you like it!





	Apocalyptic Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsLeeTaemin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLeeTaemin/gifts).



A/N: I may or may not have modeled Minho’s character to resemble TWD’s Negan. 9Shhhh. Let me have this okay? TWD is Life.)

 

Taemin POV

It had been three years since I last saw my family, and three years since my friends disappeared. When the outbreak happened, everyone’s life changed. My loving family turned into growling, groaning, blood covered monsters. I still remembered the day I had to put a bullet in my father’s head; the night that I had to bury my mother in our backyard, and the morning I packed what little I owned and left a mountain of decaying bodies behind. 

The zombie apocalypse had always been something people joked about. Hell, there was a whole commercialized industry booming off the sales of anything and everything zombie related. Little did they know that the end was so near. No one could fathom that their unhinged fantasies would become my reality. There was no warning, just chaos; from one city to another, mutating and growing like a deadly virus. Now, there was only one thing left to do— survive.

~

They came riding through town like a hurricane in the middle of the night. Loud and deadly; killing every walker in sight. I had fortunately hunkered down in a small home, one that was filled with supplies—just another stop on this crazy ride. I watched from a small second floor bedroom window as the caravan busted in homes and looted whatever their trucks and vans could carry. I stayed put. I trusted no one; in this world there was no such thing as trust. Love, loyalty, friendship—no such things existed anymore. Everyone I loved was dead. The only thing that kept me going was the will and spirit to live, to one day say that I fought against this hell and won. 

My fingers tightened on my M9 as they drew closer to the house. I breathed deeply as I quietly switched the safety off and cocked it. It felt heavy in my hands; this gun had been with me since the beginning. It was my father’s gun and was only passed down to me the day he turned. It was the last reminder I had of my family. Sure I carried around some pictures, but they didn’t compare to the cold steel humming at my fingertips. 

In minutes the caravan stormed into the house. I heard them rummaging through the kitchen, wiping out my food supply. I cursed under my breath, it took my ages to find this place and now I’d have to move on sooner than expected. 

My pulse quickened when I heard heavy footsteps pounding on the wooden stairs. I pressed myself farther against the wall and aimed at the shitty wooden door that separated me and my assailants. Then I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the footsteps descend the stairs. I tilted my head back and rested it on the window frame, listening, waiting. I heard the engines rev and the tires screech as they peeled down the road. 

I gingerly stood and re-holstered my gun before opening the bedroom door. I looked down at the muddy bootprints and huffed in agitation. Guess I better go see the damage. I thought to myself as I approached the stairs; my mind already spinning on where to move next. Suddenly everything went black as a burlap bag was forced over my head. My arms and legs were restrained as I struggled violently to escape. Then I felt a sharp pain before darkness took over. 

~

When I woke the burlap bag as still securely tied around my neck and my arms and legs were bound. I could heard the sounds of trucks running and wheels speeding along a dirt pavement. I could smell oil and gasoline. I heard guns being cocked and loaded among tramples of boots and men shouting orders. 

I was standing, or really, I was being forced to stand by whomever had captured me. I heard steel doors open and suddenly I was being dragging into the unknown. I groaned, my head pounding from the strike earlier. My attackers dragged me through hallways and upstairs until we reached our destination. 

“Well well well. What the fuck do we have here?” Too quickly the burlap bag was yanked off my head. I hissed and squinted at the sunshine cascading through large windows. I glanced around to see an living room of sorts with a glass coffee table and plush leather couches. I glanced to the left where a full service kitchen and a doorway to a bedroom lay. To my right, there was a doorway to an office, where a big mahogany table sat. “Good fucking morning sunshine!"

My eyes finally focused on the man who sat in front of me. He looked no older than thirty and was dressed in black jeans, black boots, and a blood red shirt covered with a black leather jacket. His raven colored hair was untamed and laid wildly atop his head yet still seemed to be styled in place. I sucked in a breath at what he was holding — a large, newly sharpened samurai sword. I looked up at this beautiful stranger as he eyed me up and down. 

One of his henchmen crossed between us and handed the man my father’s gun. My gun. My eyes went wide as I tried to undo the restraints. “Give it back.”

“Ohhh so it speaks.”

“Give it back now.”

“Well what the fuck kinda manners are those?” He leaned forward and aimed the tip of his sword at me. “Tell you what. Here’s what we’re gonna fucking do. You introduce yourself and I’ll introduce myself. We’ll chat and if you’re good then…” He pressed the edge of the sword against my chest. “…you’ll get this back.” He threatened as he waved my gun in the air. 

“Taemin. Lee Taemin.” 

“Well fuck. See that wasn’t so fucking hard now was it?” I swallowed thickly, my heated stare never leaving his.

“Well nice to fucking meet you Taemin. I’m Choi Minho.”

~

A year has passed since then, and I’ve never looked back. The day I was brought to the compound was the day I met Choi Minho. He ran the entire place. He began it to help those who were devastatingly affected by the outbreak, but it had morphed into a military stronghold. We have separate divisions in the compound, but all of us work for Minho. Some of us gather or grow food, others make weapons, while even more gather medical supplies. Everyone works and everyone fights…except me. It’s how we’re suppose survive. 

But with every great civilized society, we have rules. They’re pretty simple really, and are in place to protect us. And of course who better to enforce these rules than Minho himself? When I first met him I just thought he was crazy, but after six months of training and moving through the ranks and another six months of being his right hand man did I come to realize that he wasn't crazy just…passionate. Passionate about killing zombies sure, but even more so about keeping his people safe and alive. 

I would watch him walk about and make sure all the rules were being enforced with his trusty samurai sword— and let me tell you, you do not wanna be on the other end of that. Sure he may act like a hardass, but I’m the only one who’s seen him worry or get frustrated, or even upset. It’s endearing, and it was one of the things that made me fall in love with him. 

What’s not endearing is his “take-on-the-world-I’m-the-greatest-thing-since-sliced-bread” cocky ass attitude of his. And. I. Fucking. Loathe. It. When I became his right hand man I thought I would be walking on easy street for the most part and I was secretly excited for getting to work so closely with him; but no. We were constantly at odds with one another; constantly fighting and bickering about the next best move for the compound. The most aggravating thing was when Minho would ask me for my opinion, and then do the exact opposite of what I suggested. I was fighter. I always was willing to fight, but he would always come up with an option that would leave me on the sidelines. 

Sometimes the only reason I felt like staying with him was because I knew I couldn’t survive without him. He was safe. This compound was safe. But deep inside of me longed for something more. The past year not only brought my safety and rank in the compound, but also fueled those feelings that I tried desperately to keep hidden. I longed for Minho’s touch; not by means of friendship but by something more. I desired to have his arms around me, holding me, protecting me while I protected him. I longed to be more than just his right hand man. I wanted so so much more, but his rules wouldn’t allow it. Instead, his innate nature to piss me off had a tendency of curve balling most of the feelings I had for him. 

Case in point, today’s grand argument. Today’s agenda: the neighboring community "The Hilltop” refuses to send us their supplies as promised. An informant of ours told us that they were planning an attack on Minho and the compound. Minho had listened carefully to my plan of waiting it out; to fortify the compound and arm our men, to let the others come and we defend our home. 

Yet, instead he came up with a different plan, one that required him and his caravan to ride out to The Hilltop and confront them himself. That was all fine and well…until he told me I wasn’t going to be tagging along for the ride. 

“Minho this idea, I know you like it, and it’s good, really. But why can’t I go?”

“Because I fucking said so doll.”

“I’m not you’re doll Minho! The entire time I’ve been by your side you’ve never let me fight on my own! Why!?” 

“I don’t owe you a fucking explanation!” Minho shouted from his leather sofa, his shoulders hunched over the coffee table that was covered in maps and weapons; his samurai sword lay sheathed across the table. 

“Yes you do! I was on my own before I met you! Don’t think I can’t do it again!”

“The why don’t you try it you fucking fuck! Go ahead!”

“FINE! HAVE FUN RUNNING THIS DAMN PLACE WITHOUT ME!” I stormed out of the compound after that, armed with nothing but my M-9 and my large hunting blade; a gift from the beautiful asshole himself on my one year anniversary of surviving this place. I ignored the various shouts that were thrown my way as I lifted the iron chains to the entryway before slipping out into the courtyard. My boots kicked up dirt and ash as I stomped to the front gates. I barked orders, commanding the gatekeeper to let me through. He did so apprehensively and shut the gate upon my immediate departure. I never turned back as I strode down the main road and away from the compound. 

~

The sun went down about two hours ago, and I was in the middle of nowhere. Fucking brilliant Taemin. Fucking. Brilliant. 

I had been walking for what felt like hours down the long, winding dirt road. I had only encountered a handful of walkers, nothing to be worried about. But now that the sun was down, this was a whole new game of survival. Before I had met Minho, I had always scouted out places to stay during the night; not once was I out of shelter when the sun fell. Now on my own and with seemingly nowhere to go, I just kept walking and listening—listening for any sounds that would cause alarm. I kept my knife out, fingering it cautiously as I came across a large field with a old, wooden, rundown barn. 

Guess this will have to do. After checking for zombies around the perimeter, I carefully picked my way through the barn. Thankfully finding no signs of life…or afterlife. The barn had two levels, and had two doors on both ends. There were three stables on the righthand side, still filled to the brim with hay that had never been eaten. The other side contained tools, cattle rope, and hanging horse harnesses. There was also a rickety wooden table that stood in the center where a long forgotten game of cards was collecting dust. 

Once I knew I was safe, I bolted the doors and curled up in a large pile of hay; my gun loaded and ready to fire beside me, my fingers gripping my blade underneath me. My thoughts drifted; to my family, to my life before the outbreak, but most importantly to Minho. I fought sleep for as long as I could until exhaustion finally took its hold.

~

 

A loud crashing noise startled me awake. My hand holding my knife flew towards the source of the sound. Metal clashed with metal as my blade hit another’s. I whipped my head around and tried to focus my eyes on the man above me. Minho.

A shiver ran down my spine as I met his cold, hard, lifeless eyes. His face was flushed red and his hands shook ever so slightly around his sword. He was mad. No, he was pissed…beyond pissed. And I—I was probably dead. Without a word he lowered his blade and grabbed me roughly by my shirt collar. He hauled me up, dragging me outside of the stable before pushing me away.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing huh!? Do you realize how many fucking men I have out looking for you right now!?” Minho screamed. I flinched a bit; I knew how angry he could get, I’d seen first hand how his temper could rule him. But for some reason I didn’t care. I refused to be treated like a child when all I wanted to do was help him. 

“So what! Like you’d give a damn if I lived or died. I bet you you probably have someone ready to take my place!” Minho shoved me against the wall then, his blade coming to my neck.

“If you fucking think for one second that I—“

“I HAVE been thinking Minho! And I’m sick and tired of being your little doll. I’m worth more than that! I can fight just as good as anyone else in the compound! Yet you still treat me like a child!” 

“Because you’re acting like a child!” I honestly don’t know how it happened, but it did. Something in me snapped and I hauled off and punched Minho square in the jaw. He stumbled back, a look of utter shock danced on his face. If this was the only way to make him understand, then so be it. He straightened himself up as I dropped my knife to the floor. I unholstered my gun and slid it across the table, taking my stance, ready to fight. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked; soon his gun was laying on the table next to mine and his sword clattered to the ground.

I lunged after him, both of us throwing punches and kicks at the other until he grabbed my waist and wrestled me to the ground. I screamed as I struggled out of his hold as he kept me pinned.

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK THAT MAYBE I WANT TO PROTECT YOU!?” My nails dug into his skin as I gained enough footing to flip us over.

“DID YOU EVER FUCKING THINK THAT I WANT TO PROTECT YOU?!”

Suddenly the both of us stilled, shocked etched all over our faces. Our feelings…were…the same? I stared down into his deep brown eyes and watched them soften with emotions I hadn’t seen in years. I glanced at his plump lips and then just dove in, kissing him without any reserve. My year of pinning caused me to cave. I felt my heart skip a beat as his hand came up to tangle in my hair, deepening the rough and hard kiss. All too soon he broke away and hoisted me up in his arms. He nipped at my neck as he set me down on the wooden table with a thud. Then, his hands were all over me as he reclaimed my lips. I could taste his desire on my tongue as he yanked at my clothes. My shirt was roughly pulled over my head as his hands pawed at the button of my jeans; popping the button and zipper before lifting me in his arms to tear them off. 

“Minho…” I couldn’t help but whine as his hand gripped the waistband of my boxes and pulled them down as well. 

“Fucking hell…” He whispered in my ear before biting his lip. He was beginning to sweat when he tugged off his leather jacket and ripped his shirt up and over his head. I reached out and ran a teasing hand down his chest, his abs clenching at the touch. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer, rubbing his clothed member against my bare one. I moaned at the friction, before reaching down to palm him myself. He hummed appreciatively and jerked in my hand. Leaning forward he kissed me once more as he slid our guns to the far corner of the table before pushing me down. 

I laid splayed out for him, my messy hair falling in my face, my bare chest rising and falling, and my flushed cock hardening even more under his intense gaze. 

“Suck.” He ordered, putting three fingers on my lips. I opened my mouth obediently and let the long thick digits slide past my lips. I moaned lowly around them as I sucked, making sure to get them as wet and slick as possible. He watched while I sucked, his other hand helping to undo his own jeans and pull his rock hard erection from its offending confines. 

I finally let go of his fingers with a pop. He groaned breathy as he rubbed his cock against my entrance, before slipping two fingers in. A slight pain shot up my back, but he never stopped thrusting. I pushed through and soon pain turned into pleasure as he rocked his fingers in me. He felt so good that I couldn’t help the whines and moans that shamelessly fell from my mouth. 

“God Minho…don’t stop.” I whispered as I locked gazes with his lust filled eyes as he pushed a third finger in. I tensed up, but he kept stretching and working my ass open, making sure I felt every thrust and curl of his digits. My moans grew louder as his thrusts got harder. I could feel my stomach turning, my cock twitching as my climax drew near. Minho must have realized since he withdrew his fingers and lined his cock up with my aching hole. Then he crudely spit in his hand and slicked up his member; with one hand on his cock and another gripping my hip, he pushed in fast, filling me up until his hips were flush against mine. I screamed at the pain before throwing my hands up to cover my mouth. Thankfully my new lover stilled before pulling my hands away. 

“Minho…the walkers…” I warned through silent tears. He gently wiped them away before running a rough hand through my hair. 

“If they come we’ll deal with them…together.” My heart jumped at the word as I felt my body relax around him. I mewled loudly has he began thrusting hard and deep into me. His grip on my hips tightened as I felt every delicious inch of his cock filling me up, the ecstasy of finally having him in me making my head spin. I was barely aware of the sound of the table scratching against the wooden floor as Minho pounded into me mercilessly. 

“OH GOD YES!” I gripped his arms as my back arched, my cock bouncing against my stomach with every thrust. Minho’s hands moved to my legs and pushed them up to my chest before spreading them, giving him the perfect view of his cock sliding in and out of my tight ass. Suddenly Minho angled his hips and slammed into my sweet spot, causing me to scream as I threw my head back with eyes screwed shut. I cracked them open after a moment and felt my heart sink. In the door way emerged two walkers lazily heading straight for us. 

“Minho…gun…” I moaned. It took a split second for Minho to process what I meant before he looked up. I saw his smirk through lusty half-lidded eyes as he snatched his gun from the table, cocked it, and fired at both zombies—all while continuing to thrust into me. His shots fired sure and struck both walkers in the head, we watched as both crumple to the ground. Minho laid he gun to the side before pulling me up so we were chest to chest. I clung to his shoulder’s as he pulled me closer, forcing his cock deeper into me. 

He fucked me harder, his hand tangling in my hair as he pressed heated kissing onto my collarbone. I rolled my hips against him, making sure to meet his frantic thrusts.

“Fuck! Oh god yes Minho yes! Fuck me harder!” Minho happily complied as he pulled my hair and sucked harshly on my neck, making damn sure they’ll be marks in the morning. His nails raked down my back as my arms wrapped around his neck. Then something caught the corner of my eye and I groaned, half in arousal, half in annoyance; another walker was coming up from behind us. I rolled my hips and leaned back to grab Minho’s gun. I glanced up at Minho who gave me a swift nod before once again taking hold of my hips to steady me as his thrusts continued. I aimed and fired, blowing the zombies head clean off.

“God you’re so fucking perfect.” I kept the gun in one hand as I gripped Minho’s shoulder with the other. 

“Re—remind yourself of that the next time you decide to piss me off.” I replied. He smiled and pressed a small kiss to my lips before reaching down to stroke my cock. I groaned as my hips snapped against his skilled hand.

“M…Minho. I’m so close.” He grabbed my throat and gently squeezed. I moaned loudly at the sensation as he slowed down his thrusts. 

“Tae…my 10 o’clock.” I bit my lip, my body slightly twitching with denied pleasure as I raised my gun and fired once more; another zombie fell to the ground.

“Hurry up Minho!” I whined through clenched teeth, his hand still choking me. “I—I don’t think I can hold it much longer.” I flashed him a erotic glaze that had him growling as he grabbed the gun from my hand and pushed me back down on the table. I spread my legs wider and reached down to stroke myself as Minho pounded into me once more, every thrust sending me closer and closer to the edge. I threw my head back against the table as I felt the swirl in my stomach intensify. I heard another gunshot followed by another body falling to the ground. I moaned when Minho pushed my hands over my head and fucked me like a whore.

“Nghh god yes! Yes! Just like that. Fuck!

“Fuck Tae. You’re so fucking good.”

“I—I’m gonna…AH—AHH!” I damn near screamed as I came hard; thick white ropes spewed from my pulsing cock, landing on Minho’s stomach and chest. I felt my body clench around him. He growled at the unexpected tightness and lost himself, cumming just as hard, filling up my hole until his seed was dripping from my entrance. I leaned up and kissed his forehead lovingly. Minho looked down at me and my breath hitched as I gazed into his still lust filled eyes. He wanted more. I groaned at the sight as he lazily snapped his hips, his cock still hard and throbbing. 

He fucked me through the cum, my sensitive cock twitching with overstimulation. He was going to have me in every way possible, and he’d make damn sure that everyone knew I was his. He picked up his pace again as he left a trail of love bites down my chest. 

“Fuck Minho. Oh god yes baby yes!” Releasing my hands, he pulled out and unceremoniously flipped me over onto my stomach. He then spun us around so his back was facing the barn wall, giving us a perfect view of both entrances. Grabbing my thigh, he hiked my leg up on the table before slamming back into me, continuing his hard and rough pace. He thread his fingers in my hair, pulling tightly on the blonde strands, forcing me to cane my neck as I whimpered at the pleasurable pain. My cock hardened again as my lover chased his second release, pouring all of his love and frustration into claiming my body as his —and I loved every fucking minute of it. 

“Oh god Minho! Yes! Yes! Give it to me!” I yelled as my fingernails scratched against the wood of the table; the cards that previously adorned it now scattered about on the floor. 

“Oh I’ll give it you you baby.” He grunted in my ear. “I’ll give you whatever you want, but don’t you dare leave again. Understand?” I paused before answering, earning myself a heavy handed smack across the ass. I swore against the table, enjoying the sting of his hand.

“I asked if you understood!” He smacked my ass again and I yelled, my member swelling at the sensation. 

“Yes! AH! I—I won’t leave.”

“Promise me.” Minho demanded in a rough but low voice. Before I could answer another gunshot fired off and I looked up to see a fifth zombie laying lifeless on the ground. 

“I promise.” 

“Swear it! Swear that you’ll never leave me!” He leaned over me, his hips snapping into me as the table began to creak under our weight. 

“I swear Minho! I’m yours. I’ll always be yours.” He rested his forehead in the crook of my neck as he brought his hand underneath me to stroke my cock. “Fuc—Fuck Minho.” 

“Tae…” He moaned breathily as he angled his hips and brushed against that sweet bundle of nerves that had me seeing stars. I was so close that I whined, beginning for him to hurry, until I looked up to see a walker right in front of us. Suddenly Minho’s gun was slid my way. I grabbed for it and tried to steady myself as I aimed. I fired off a single shot that exploded the zombies head, its body slumping to the floor. 

I kept the revolver close as I pushed my ass back onto Minho’s cock, forcing him to take me deeper. He swore into my sweat-slicked skin as his hand stroked me to completion. My insides unfurled as I came across the wood table, my body shaking from the intense pleasure. My release had Minho grunting out colorful expletives as he unloaded himself in my ass. He finally stilled, but only for a moment until we heard the undead moans of two more zombies that had wandered into the barn. 

Minho quickly pulled out and helped me to my feet. He gathered our guns; handing one to me, we both aimed. We glanced at each other with wicked smiles before firing at the same time. We were still naked and panting when the zombies collapsed and silence fell over the barn.

We waited for a few minutes, just listening before I gently placed my gun on the table and picked up my discarded clothes. I quickly dressed and turned to see Minho adjusting his own jeans, zipping them back up before holstering his gun. He then picked up his samurai sword and sheathed it before picking up my knife. He turned back to me, moving closer until we were only inches apart. He carefully handed the knife back to me to re-sheath. When I looked up his gaze was on me; I noticed his eyes drop to my lips. He was about to lean in when his caravan of soldiers came crashing through the barn doors. 

~

The ride home was silent. Minho and I were jammed in the back of the convoy van that was radioing orders to return home; that their boss and second in command had been found. Absolutely nothing was said about what had happened in the barn. Minho only barked orders and expected his men not to question him; but I saw the undeniable looks and the imploring stares. What would the others think of this? 

I sat next to my…lover? Boyfriend? Boss? In the back seat, however it was far from comfortable. I couldn’t help but shift every now and then. I was not expecting my ass to be hurting as much as it did. I was so focused on finding the best position that I didn’t notice Minho’s insistent glances. Suddenly cold fingers laced with mine, but when I looked at him, Minho was looking straight ahead, his features frozen in cold stone. The only sign of him being alive was the comforting circles he was rubbing on the back of my hand. 

It didn’t take long for us to reach the compound and once there Minho barked more orders before grabbing me by the arm and leading me through the compound to his apartment. I gulped. I wasn’t sure what was about to happen next. I was a man of my word though, and I swore to Minho that I would never leave, that I would stay by his side until he told me otherwise. However I was afraid of the punishment that would sure to come. 

I was surprised to find that I was completely wrong. Once inside with the door locked tight, Minho pulled me into his arms. He held me for what seemed like hours when it was only a few minutes. “Minho?” Suddenly he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face in my shirt. 

“You can’t fucking leave me.” He mumbled against the wrinkled fabric.

“I promised you I wouldn’t.” I whispered softly, placing my hands on his shoulder and giving them a gently squeeze. 

“I—I’ve lost so many people, people that I loved, that I couldn’t save. I can’t—I won’t fucking lose you too.” Stunned at his words I pulled away a bit and was shocked to see hot tears streaming down his gorgeous face. “I love you Taemin. I’m sorry. I know this is breaking the fucking rules, but I love you so god damn much I—I just…”

I didn’t hesitate as I brought my lips to his in a fierce kiss. I felt him stiffen just a bit before he melted into me. His hold around my waist tightened as we deepened the kiss, our mouthes moving eagerly against one another’s. When I broke away, Minho’s tears had stopped. I carded my hands in his hair before pulling him close and wrapping my arms around his head and shoulders. 

“I love you too Minho.” I whispered against his soft hair. “I’ll stand by your side, I’ll fight for you, kill for you, but most importantly, I’ll live for you. You’ll never lose me…and together we’ll go to hell and back."


End file.
